Capacité?  Voyons Voir!
by alwaysbelieve09
Summary: Petit Lemon, lisez bien :


_**Je ne suis pas une spécialiste, alors soyez indulgent aux fautes d'orthographe! **_

_**Reviews =D**_

Capacité? … Voyons voir!

Il y a quelques années, j'ai rencontré Edward. Un vampire, faisait parti de la famille Cullen, eux-même vampires à leurs tours! Imaginez la surprise qui s'est étalée sur mon visage, lorsqu'Edward m'a avoué sa condition.

Ce ne fut pas tout! Plusieurs autres caractéristique viennent avec la transformation, certains vampires développe plus d'habileté que d'autre, comme Edward qui lit dans les pensées et Alice qui voit l'avenir. Je n'ai pas voulu croire Edward, lorsqu'il m'a expliqué les dons et les choses qu'il pouvait faire depuis sa transformation.

**La rapidité** fut la première énoncée. Edward tentait de me convaincre qu'il pouvait parcourir des centaines de kilomètres, sans jamais arrêter de courir. Je l'ai alors mis au défi, pour prouver se qu'il avançait! Alice et moi sommes donc allés nous posez à Seattle, à 200 kilomètres de Forks, pour calculer le temps qu'il prendrait à s'y rendre. Edward estimait 42 minutes pile poil, je l'ai donc laissé partir et venir nous rejoindre à Seattle. Tel qu'avait prévu Edward, 42 minutes plus tard, je le vit apparaître à une vitesse ahurissante, devant nous. J'eus droit à un sourire en coin moqueur et à bien des tirages de langues, de sa part.

Edward et moi aimions beaucoup nous défiez, s'en suivi donc: **La force** de déraciner un tronc d'arbre, **La chasse**, mais se qui me fascina et m'intéressait le plus c'était la parti plus … physique du défi.

**La sexualité** vampirique fut testée en dernier, entre lui et moi. Monsieur prétendait pouvoir se contrôler et pouvoir endurer plusieurs heures de sexe, sans jamais s'arrêter! Ce fut la partie que j'avais le plus envie de tester, question de vérifier la véracité des paroles de mon amour … bien entendu!

Nous nous sommes donc enfermés dans la chambre d'Edward et avons commencés à nous chauffez, défiant l'autre à chaque touché. Il fit preuve d'un contrôle surprenant, une fois nu, jusqu'à ce que ma main empoignent fermement ses testicules. À ce moment là, il se cambra brutalement et gémit pitoyablement, je lui dit donc …

« **Comme quoi même les vampires ne peuvent résister à une petite branlette, pas si '' en contrôle '' Edward!** »

Durant mon discours, ma main allait et venait sur son pénis, frottant parfois son gland entre mes doigts et ma paume, le faisant grogner sourdement. Il ne trouva rien à redire, gardant les yeux et la bouches closent. Je pris donc son silence pour un acquiescement et continua donc mon '' défi ''.

Sa main sur ma tête me suppliait d'y mettre plus, je plaqua donc ma langue dans la petite fente, sur le bout de son membre et recueilli la petite goute de pré-éjaculation qui y trainait. Je sentis son sexe frétiller et vu ses yeux se révulser … pour quelqu'un qui se contrôlait, je suis déçue! Il se mit à pousser dans ma gorge, à l'aide de ses hanches. J'avais la sensation qu'il faisait l'amour à ma bouche, et à le voir … il y prenait un plaisir fou!

« **Han! Han! Bella, han! Oui** … » Une dernière poussée plus tard et se fut la fin pour Edward. Ma bouche se rempli de sperme et déborda sur mon tee-shirt, Oups! Edward se reprit assez rapidement et releva la tête pour avoir l'occasion de me regarder avaler sa semence, goulument! Son regard au couleur d'or liquide, tourna au noir de jais.

À la vitesse vampirique, je me retrouvai les fesses offertes à mon amant. Amant qui m'avait retourné sur le ventre et avait relevé mes fesses, pour entrer en moi fortement. J'ai joui avant même qu'il ai commencé à bouger, juste à le sentir entrer en moi! Je sentais ses mains se resserrer sur mes hanches, qu'elles agrippaient fermement de peur que je parte … Aucune chance! Plus notre partie de jambe en l'air avançait, plus Edward parlait explicitement …

« **Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, j'ai envi de te prendre par derrière mon amour! Tu vas crier, bébé c'est une promesse** … » Comme promis, je criai ma jouissance quelques instants après. Lui continuait toujours à me pilonner, malgré mon état proche de l'évanouissement!

O.o.O

« **Bella … Oups, désolé Bella!** » Je me réveillai avec une compresse d'eau froide aplatie sur le front, et j'ignorais pourquoi! Tout se que je comprendrais, c'est qu'il était désolé et qu'il s'excusait! « **Pardonnes-moi Bella, j'aurais dû arrêter avant, mais tu vois j'étais pris dans mon plaisir** … »

Je ne le laissai pas finir sa phrase …

« **Stop, Edward! Expliques-moi se qui se passe, bon dieu**! »

Du coup, il était timide et ne savait plus trop quoi dire …

« **En fait. Tu t'es évanouis, lorsqu'on faisaient l'amour … et je ne l'ai pas remarqué, trop pris par le plaisir d'être en toi! J'ai donc continué à aller et venir alors j'ai jouis, mais j'ai vu que tu ne bougeais plus! Je suis désolé Bella, j'ignorais ton état! J'aurais arrêter bien avant, là j'ai l'impression de t'avoir violer** … »

Je le rassura sur le sujet du '' viol '' et nous sommes allés prendre une bonne douche, pour nous éclaircissent les idées!

O.o.O

Conclusion de mes défis:

Edward est définitivement bon **en tout!**

Ne jamais défier un vampire, vous risquerez de vous mordre les doigts!

L'amour avec un vampire est mille fois mieux que n'importe qu'elle autre sensation, croyez-moi.

L'évanouissement par orgasme est plus que possible, l'ayant moi-même testé!

**Fin**


End file.
